Momentos
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Momentos,reflexiones,pensamientos perdidos en las memorias de todos...recuperados aquí durante unos instantes...Épocas pasadas,futuros por venir.Cualquier cosa es posible.Capítulo 12:Ángel perdido
1. Introdución

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, esto es sólo la introducción, para no tener que ir repitiéndolo todo en cada capítulo. Bien, se que la idea está repetida hasta la saciedad, pero me hacía ilusión y me he lanzado a intentarlo.**

**La idea, como dice el título y el summary, es una serie de capítulos, TOTALMENTE INDEPENDIENTES entre sí, sin conexión ninguna (lo juro; aquí no hay nada oculto para el futuro). Son momentos, reflexiones, pensamientos, etc, de cualquier época y personaje que se me ocurra, desde el lejano Milenio de Plata hasta el próximo Tokio de Cristal.**

**¿El límite? El tiempo y mi imaginación. No tengo un número concreto de episodios, simplemente, cuando me canse, lo podré en el estatus de "Completo" y se terminó.**

**Si alguien quiere algo especial, que me lo diga y me lo plantearé, aunque no prometo nada. Lo único que no tengo intención alguna de hacer es separar a Bunny/Usagi/Serena y Armando/Mamoru/Darien, ni tampoco hacer yayoi o yuri (no tengo ningún inconveniente con ellos, pero no me gustan). Por lo demás, pedidme y, si me gusta la idea, escribiré y los créditos irán a esa persona.**

**Espero que os gusten estas memorias perdidas, que disfrutéis leyendo y que desconectéis un momento de la realidad, pues ese es mi principal objetivo.**

**Como siempre, todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad de Naoko Takenuchi; yo únicamente los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.**

**Bien, ya solamente queda una cosa por decir.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**


	2. Soledad

Soledad. Es una palabra que a muchos les aterroriza.

Yo estoy en soledad. Entrenada para cumplir mi misión, en ese estado constante. ¿Condenada? No sabría que decir.

Estoy segura que muchos, en mi lugar, estarían indignados. Condenada a pasar la eternidad sola, alejada de amigos, familia y todo aquello entre lo que me crié.

¿Renuncié al amor? Para nada. Si hay algo que me han enseñado todos esos años, es que las cosas ocurren por un motivo, por una razón. No renuncié a mi amor, estoy convencida de que, cuando llegue el momento apropiado, podré disfrutar de él.

Condenada, dirían muchos. Sentenciada a la oscuridad solitaria, por respeto y lealtad a una princesa a la que no veo desde que era apenas una infanta. Pocos podrían entender mi razonamiento. No me arrepiento de lo que soy, juré lealtad y así seguirá siendo siempre. La heredera también ha pasado dificultades y estoy segura de que, si en sus manos estuviera, yo ahora mismo estaría con mis compañeras, aunque tuviera que ordenármelo.

La soledad. Para muchos, una maldición. Sin embargo, es todo desde el cristal con que se mire. Una soledad agobiante, sin saber que hacer, sin un propósito, dejándote consumir por la amargura. Una oscuridad que te va absorbiendo y destruyendo poco a poco tu cordura, hasta perderla completamente y quedar reducido a un cuerpo sin alma, sin pensamientos ni sentimientos.

Sin embargo, yo no lo veo así. La soledad, bien llevada, es un don del que pocos seres pueden llegar a gozar en plenitud. Un bien que te permite reflexionar, pensar y repasar tus actos, hacer examen de conciencia. Un regalo que, bien aprovechado y usado con sabiduría, puede llegar a ser una bendición.

Como todo, depende de cómo hagas uso de ella, de su gran poder. Además, es algo usado con gran ligereza. Nadie está completamente solo.

Junto a mí, están mis recuerdos. Mis compañeras, a las que se que podré ver en poco tiempo. Mi amado planeta Plutón, con su peculiar encanto, que no todos perciben. Las Puertas del Tiempo, que me muestran lo pasado y lo presente, dándome la posibilidad de observar tiempos mejores y ver como todos a los que aprecio son felices en este momento. ¿Hay mejor bendición que eso?

Si; la soledad no es una maldición, si sabes como usarla en tu beneficio. Simplemente, una forma de pasar el tiempo, algo insustancial, hasta que el destino dicte mis siguientes pasos.

La soledad no es tan mala ahora que se ve desde otro punto de vista, ¿verdad?


	3. Entrenamientos

Unos hermosos campos se extendían hasta el más lejano horizonte. En un descampado junto al lago, en armonía con la naturaleza, dos figuras luchaban con ferocidad. Apenas podían ser percibidos los movimientos; rapidez, certeza, seguridad, exhumaban los cuerpos de ambos contendientes.

Finalmente, la figura más pequeña tiró a la mayor, posando la espada sobre su garganta, en actitud amenazante. Al instante siguiente, la persona sonrió, retirando la espada y ofreciendo su mano en actitud amigable al vencido. Éste, sonriendo, aceptó la ayuda y se levantó. Del impulso, ambos quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, provocando el enrojecimiento de sus rostros.

Ambos apartaron la cara, intentando borrar las muestras de vergüenza de sus rostros, y dirigiéndose entre risas forzadas al lago para refrescarse.

-Sois increíblemente buena, Júpiter. Creo que jamás había visto a nadie, fuera de mis compañeros y mi príncipe, capaz de vencerme en batalla.

-Me halagas, Neflyte. Pero no todo el mérito es mío. He sido entrenada por los mejores especialistas y guerreros para convertirme en una de las diez mujeres más poderosas del Sistema Solar, tras la Princesa y la Reina.

La joven guerrera hundió su cabeza en el agua para lavar el sudor que perlaba su frente a causa de la batalla; cuando terminó de secarse su rostro, y con el cabello aún goteando, giró la cabeza sonriendo para seguir la conversación, pero se encontró con el serio rostro del general, que la miraba como si toda la belleza del lugar palideciera a su lado.

-¿Y a amar?

La joven se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por esa frase tan simple y con tantos y diversos significados a un tiempo. Pensó en utilizar una técnica aprendida de una de sus amigas, pero los ojos azules de su acompañante la tenían hechizada, como si estuviera en una extraña clase de magia singular. Esos ojos no reflejaban el más mínimo rastro de diversión o amistad, reflejaban algo mucho más profundo y desconocido.

-Dime, princesa de Júpiter, entre todos esos entrenamientos que te han convertido en una maravillosa y hermosa mujer, ¿te han enseñado a amar? ¿Alguno de tus maestros te ha mostrado ese conocimiento que todos ansiamos?

Estaban mirándose fijamente, hasta que la guerrera salió de su ensoñación y bajó ligeramente la mirada, para evitar ese desconocido hechizo que el terrícola ejercía sobre ella.

-No. No he tenido maestro capaz de enseñarme tal materia, y no creo que llegue jamás alguien que pueda hacerlo.

El general levantó el rostro de la joven, mirándola con infinita ternura.

-¿Me permitiría la mujer más bella nacida, ocupar ese lugar como su maestro?

Ambos iban acercándose lentamente, hasta quedar separados por el grosor de una hoja de roble. La guerrera lo miró, cubierto su rostro de rubor y surcado por una sonrisa, contestó al temeroso general.

-Como dice Mercurio, todo conocimiento es bueno y útil en la vida.

A sus espaldas, las hojas de los árboles caían esperando de nuevo su época de esplendor, como únicos testigos de los hechos.


	4. Talento oculto

Un proyectil cruzó el aire a toda velocidad, hasta clavarse limpiamente en la diana preparada especialmente para tal cometido. La figura bajó su arma y sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose con saltos de felicidad al blanco de prácticas.

No temía que nadie la descubriera, aunque esto sería algo vergonzoso. Se suponía que ella, una elegante y dulce princesa, no debería practicar tales artes. No, en absoluto. Desde que su memoria podía recordar, había sido instruida en diversas lenguas, matemáticas, historia, protocolo real, magia avanzada e incluso tenía ciertas nociones de artes marciales, dirigidas especialmente a su defensa personal (no era precisamente su fuerte, ya que siempre perdía ante Urano).

Sin embargo, desde que no era más que una niña, le había fascinado ese arte, el tiro con arco. No recordaba que nadie le hubiese enseñado a utilizar un arco (de hecho, si su madre llegara a enterarse, le daría un ataque), pero era sorprendentemente buena en su manejo, aunque esto le hubiese costado remordimientos secretos.

Únicamente una vez en su vida había matado con sus flechas a un ser vivo. No tendría más de siete u ocho años (lo cual, de por sí, ya era sorprendente en una niña) cuando, practicando en el bosque lunar, perdió de vista una de sus flechas. Cuando fue a buscarla, descubrió a un conejo completamente blanco tirado en el suelo y sangrando. Horrorizada, intentó levantarlo y curarlo, pidiéndole perdón aunque el animal no la fuese a entender. En sus últimos segundos de vida, el roedor abrió los ojos, de un precioso color dorado, y la miró. Al instante, el animal cayó muerto.

Desde entonces, y siempre a espaldas de Luna, su madre y las sailors, intentaba que los animales del bosque no sufrieran ningún daño, y el conejo se convirtió en su animal favorito en adelante.

Desde aquel momento, Serenity siempre tenía extremo cuidado y se llevaba a escondidas una diana para practicar, evitando así el peligro de volver a herir a un animal o cualquier ser vivo.

Con el pasar de los años, su pasión por el tiro con arco fue aumentando, comparándose únicamente a su talento cuando en sus manos reposaban un arco y una flecha.

Sabía que esa pasión jamás podría ser relevada, pero le quedaba el consuelo de sus escapadas totalmente en solitario cuando sus amigas estaban ocupadas, y su pasión por el patinaje, talento por el cual también era conocida.

La princesa suspiró. Era consciente de que su talento quedaría oculto para todos, muriendo su secreto con ella. A pesar de todo, era feliz. En esos instantes de tranquilidad, paz y armonía eran para ella, estaban solo ella, su arco, sus flechas y el bosque para practicar. Nadie tenía por qué saber esa afición, esa pasión que en una princesa sería vista con malos ojos.

Pero esa afición le había enseñado muchas cosas, cosas que, estaba convencida, le serían de utilidad en algún momento. Los ojos de ese pequeño conejo la animaban para perfeccionar. Practicar para utilizar su habilidad en cosas útiles. Que su don siguiera siendo un don, que no se convirtiera en otra carga en su inocente conciencia.

**¡Hola!Aquí el tercer capítulo de este proyecto.Supongo que os preguntaréis,¡por qué pone una nota de autor en este capítulo y,sobretodo,por que lo hace al final del mismo?Muy sencillo.En este episodio me he dado un pequeño gusto a mi misma y he incluído un toque de mitología(los que hayáis leído mis perfil seguramente os lo esperaríais).Así que,para los que no les guste,vengo a explicarlo.**

**Todos sabemos que la historia de amor de los príncipes está basado en Selene,diosa de la Luna,y Endimión,un pastor terrestre.Bien,en la mitología griega,Selene,por decirlo de alguna forma,era una diosa menor.Había otra diosa que la "usurpaba".Era Artemisa;ésta diosa era también diosa de la caza y los bosques(como curiosidad,era una diosa virgen),y su símbolo eran el arco y la flecha(recordad que,tradicionalmente,el arma usada para cazar era ésta).Era extremadamente hábil usando estas armas,de modo que he decidido darle esa facultad a Serenity.**

**Por otra parte,estoy segura de que muchos habrán notado el detalle del conejo.Sino,decídmelo y en el próximo capítulo os lo explico.**

**Bueno,eso era lo único que quería explicaros.Espero que os estén gustando estos pequeños fragmentos.¡Cuidaos mucho y hasta el próximo episodio!**


	5. Conocimientos

Mercurio entró silenciosamente. Ese día sus amigas habían desaparecido, seguramente solucionando ciertos…asuntos.

La joven sonrió. Como sus amigas no estaban, había decidido ir a la gigantesca biblioteca lunar para ver si había algún libro que le atrajera y para estar un rato a solas.

Paseó por los pasillos de la enorme estancia, recordando y observando los diversos libros y volúmenes, algunos con miles de años de antigüedad, que aquella ancestral sala de conocimiento guardaba.

Esos libros le daban conocimientos, todos ellos necesarios para cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado.

Sonrió.

Aún podía recordar el primer día que llegó a la Luna, para entrenarse y llegar a ser una gran sailor que protegería al reino y a la princesa. Recordaba perfectamente que había llegado allí asustada, y había estado esperando en una enorme y decorada habitación junto a sus compañeras a que llegaran la Reina y la Princesa.

Le había costado tiempo y trabajo salir de su aislamiento pero, en cuanto se abrió un poco, se hizo amiga y confidente de las demás guerreras y de la Princesa. Probablemente, eran las únicas en las que había confiado, por las que daría su vida sin dudarlo y que darían su vida por ella.

Ese era un conocimiento que no había aprendido en los libros, como alguien le dijo hace poco tiempo.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Es cierto que sus amigas eran lo más preciado para ella, y no las cambiaría jamás por nada.

Cierto también que lo que la rodeaba, los libros, eran su pasión. Literatura, ciencias, matemáticas, historia, todos conocimientos y saberes que la ayudaban. Le gustaba leer y estudiar, pero había aprendido a tener un equilibrio entre el deber y el placer.

Sin embargo, últimamente los libros no ocupaban toda su mente. Cierta personita le había enseñado que la vida podía disfrutarse sin necesidad de apartarse de las obligaciones…

Al notar que su pálido rostro empezaba a tomar un revelador color rojo, decidió refrenar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Se sentó en una apartada mesa, reservada exclusivamente para cuando las sailor estudiaban en la biblioteca (aunque sólo la usaba ella normalmente), ya que sabía que nadie la molestaría.

Se acomodó en el sillón y se concentró en la lectura. Sin embargo, su sexto sentido se puso en alerta al notar una fuerte señal de magia. Cuando levantó la vista, sonrió con dulzura y sorpresa al ver lo que había.

Sobre la mesa, flotando sobre un papel, se encontraba una rosa. Pero no era una rosa cualquiera, sino una rosa de hielo. Sonriendo, la cogió con cuidado de no romperla, y leyó la nota que la acompañaban, sonrojándose profundamente.

_Una rosa única para la más bella dama de las nieves._

_Para la princesa del hielo, de su más humilde admirador._

_Por cierto, está encantada, así que no se derretirá jamás mientras ambos vivamos._

Mercurio sonrió. Desde luego, ni todos los conocimientos que pudiera aprender de los múltiples libros que existían en el universo, podrían prepararla para resistir esa encantadora sonrisa y unos pícaros ojos verdes que sólo a ella miraban descubiertos de su capa de hielo.


	6. Máscaras

Entró en sus aposentos y cerró la puerta con cuidado, apoyándose en ella para respirar. No podía creerse que tuviera un día de paz para ella.

Con tranquilidad, se dirigió a su tocador para cambiarse, y se sentó frente al espejo. Empezó a limpiarse el maquillaje de su rostro con extremo cuidado. Se quitó las joyas que la adornaban: la gargantilla de terciopelo, la pulsera…únicamente dejó en su dedo un pequeño anillo de oro que no se quitaba jamás. Con cuidado de no hacerse daño, deshizo en lazo rojo que sujetaba su pelo y este calló como una cascada dorada, y empezó a cepillárselo con suavidad…

Entonces, se miró al espejo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba limpia. No la cubría ninguna capa de maquillaje. No se escondía tras una sonrisa fácil para aguantarlo todo. No mostraba una fortaleza que en ocasiones no sentía para animar a todos, para representar su papel.

En su habitación, oculta, a salvo, no tenía porqué ser Venus, la hermosa y poderosa Princesa de Venus. No tenía que ser la líder de las sailors, luchar, entrenarse y ser invencible. No tenía que fingir ser sorda a los comentarios del palacio de su madre, ciega a sus irresponsabilidades.

Fuerte ante la injusticia de ser objeto de conjeturas, burlas y pensamientos desagradables por parte de aquellos que no la conocían de nada, mas presumían de hacerlo.

Allí, en el palacio de la Luna, su _verdadero hogar_, no tenía que ocultarse tras sus máscaras. Podía ser ella misma, reír con sinceridad, mostrarse tal cual era.

Ese era su verdadero hogar, su refugio. No tenía por qué escuchar frases vacías, venenosas. Desde que podía recordar, siempre había escuchado comentarios haciendo halagos a la belleza de su madre o a la suya propia.

"La belleza de la reina de Venus es inigualable"

"Únicamente encuentra rival en las mujeres de la realeza lunar"

"Su hija es la única que la rebasa en hermosura"

La joven sonrió con ironía. Hipócritas. Hablaban de lo que no sabían en absoluto. La belleza no solo se podía medir por el grado de deslumbre que producías en los demás.

La princesa suspiró. Toda su vida, desde que aprendió una dura lección para una niña, había vivido escondida y protegida por máscaras. Sus amigas eran las únicas que la conocían y valoraban por lo que era, simplemente Aura.

Sin embargo, alguien la había sorprendido preguntándole si realmente creía en el amor. Se había mostrado muy ofendida.

¡Claro que creía en el amor!

Veía a su princesa enamorada, a sus amigas. Sentía amor hacia su planeta, hacia sus amigas. Sentía más amor del que debería sentir.

Ese maldito hombre…se había atrevido a indagar en ella, a preguntar; había osado abrir las puertas de algo que nunca se había permitido. Sí que creía en el amor, pero el mayor amor de todos se lo había negado a sí misma.

Para cumplir su deber.

Para representar su papel.

Para no sufrir más.

Sin embargo, la diosa del amor había caído en su propio juego. Un serio y valiente general había roto sus defensas, dejándola al descubierto, tal como ella se veía en el espejo.

Venus sonrió.

Debía protegerse del mayor de los peligros: su propio corazón.

Para ello, sólo le quedaba seguir escondiéndose tras una de sus múltiples caretas, y esperar que estas siguieran siendo tan efectivas como hasta el momento.

Para siempre, oculta tras sus máscaras.

**NOTA: Aura (nombre que le he puesto aquí) viene de **_**aurum**_**, que significa "oro" en latín. Mina****ko**** significa "oro" en japonés. El nombre existe, pero la derivación que yo le he dado no tiene NADA que ver con su origen real.**


	7. La ira de Casandra

_Furia_

Un jarrón con más de trescientos años de antigüedad se estrelló contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

_Rabia._

Una bella morena se dirigió a buscar algo más que romper, en medio de un tornado que podría haber pasado perfectamente por un extraño y atrayente fuego negro como el carbón.

_Frustración._

¿Por qué? Era una de las mujeres más poderosas del Sistema Solar. Protectora de la Reina y la Princesa. La sailor del fuego. Por todos los dioses¿por qué no podía hacer nada?

_Impotencia._

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un horrible presentimiento, para ser más exactos. Era habitual en ella percibir cosas que para los demás, incluso para la Reina, eran imperceptibles. Había consultado el fuego y solo le había mostrado oscuridad y dolor; un dolor mucho más profundo que el que sufría en los duros entrenamientos a los que Venus las sometía.

No, no tenía nada que ver. Este era un dolor mucho más intenso y duro. Y el fuego no le mostraba a que se debía. Cada vez que lo consultaba, con la bendición de su protector Marte, siempre le mostraba lo mismo: una oscuridad profunda, dolor y, si tenía suerte, una figura que se le hacía muy familiar y no podía reconocer, envuelta por un hielo que esa horrible oscuridad iba consumiendo.

_Tristeza._

Sabía que se acercaba algo. Algo oscuro, peligroso y que no podría evitar. Su fuego interno intentaba avisarla, decirle que disfrutara del presente, pues podría ser el último. Pero¿de dónde provenía ese peligro? Nadie había dicho nada de un enemigo próximo a atacar el Milenio. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

_Duda._

Jamás había dudado de sus instintos. Nunca. Siempre, desde que era una niña, le habían guiado y le había ido bien. Cuando llegó al palacio para ser entrenada como sailor, al conocer a sus compañeras, estuvo segura de que estarían unidas por mucho más que el simple cargo de protectoras. Cuando Serenity empezó a hablar continuamente del Príncipe de la Tierra, sabía que aquello no era simplemente algo pasajero, un capricho de la heredera. Y cuando lo vio…sabía que, por muchos gritos, insultos, sarcasmos o miradas afiladas que intercambiaran, aquel rubio tan creído sería algo más que su homónimo en el cargo.

Y nunca, nunca, le habían fallado sus instintos, aunque jamás los hubiera compartido con nadie. Quería a sus compañeras como si la sangre que les corría por las venas fuera la misma; Serenity y Endimión habían arriesgado la integridad y el delicado equilibrio entre ambos reinos por verse, por estar juntos y amarse, aunque fuera en secreto. Y, por supuesto, aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, había terminado enamorándose del sarcástico general terrestre. ¿Significaba eso que debía contar su mal presentimiento a alguien?

_Miedo._

Siempre, siempre, había vivido con el terror de que sus premoniciones más oscuras se hicieran realidad. La muerte de su padre fue la más dura. No quería que lo que le mostraba el fuego se hiciera realidad. Eso significaría perder a todos los que quería.

_Resignación._

Eran jóvenes y, sin embargo, las cinco habían tenido que soportar duras pruebas. No sabía si las imágenes que el fuego le mostraba llegarían a hacerse realidad, si llegaría a materializarse el terror que la invadía. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, aunque sus amigas y compañeras confiaban en ella, no creerían ni una palabra de lo que les diría. Ni ellas, ni la Reina ni el consejo.

Era mejor intentar tranquilizarse y esperar, rezar y suplicar que su instinto se hubiera equivocado, que esa maldición de ver el futuro a través de su protector hubiese fallado.

Olvidar sus temores y disfrutar del que, seguramente, serían sus últimos días de felicidad, con sus amigas y con él.

Aguantar, para siempre en su corazón, esa maldición que había caído sobre ella. Soportar la rabia, la impotencia, la ira y el miedo.

Sufrir en silencio, su tortura.

**¡Hola!He vuelto después de un tiempo.La verdad es que juraría que había terminado con todas las sailors(si,porque no voy a hacer de Urano,Neptuno y Saturno),pero me equivoqué.Además,entre las fiestas navideñas y un proyecto que quiero terminar de una maldita vez,no me había acordado de esto.Bueno,vamos a lo que nos interesa:el capítulo.**

**La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de como tratar el personaje de Ray.Puede ser porque es uno de los personajes a los que más me parezco,o yo que sé por qué,pero no sabía como tratarla.Y,de repente,esta mañana,mi amada mitología vino de nuevo en mi ayuda para darme una idea.La verdad,no me voy a poner a explicarlo aquí porque la historia es MUCHO más larga que lo de _Talento oculto_,pero si alguien quiere saberlo para entender mejor el sufrimiento de Ray,que me lo diga y yo contesto encantada.Creo que este es,junto al anterior,uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir,no se por qué.Lo que he intentado es transmitir a una Ray atormentada,triste e iracunda por no poder hacer nada,y me gusta como me ha quedado.Y,antes de que me pase lo mismo que en _Conocimientos_,aclaro:ese chico es Jedite,unos de los generales de Endimión.Y no creo que haga falta aclarar a que terrible presentimiento se refiere,¿no?Bueno,no me enrrollo más,me despido hasta la próxima vez.Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo,y ya sabéis,si quereis saber algo,decídmelo y yo contestaré.**

**¡Besos y cuidaos mucho!**


	8. Destino

Un ángel.

Esa es la única forma de describir a la mujer que duerme a mi lado. Aún, cada mañana al despertar, me pregunto qué obra tan buena hice para que la vida me regalase el amor de esta dulce dama.

Destino.

Muchos de los que conocen nuestras vidas pasadas dicen que estamos unidos por el destino. Jamás me he parado a pensar y analizar el motivo exacto por el que estamos juntos. Algunos me han acusado de amar al recuerdo de una princesa, en vez de a la joven que está a mi lado.

Otros, jóvenes encandilados de su calidez y belleza, me han juzgado de un crimen que ellos mismos han cometido.

Realmente, la duda de por qué estamos juntos exactamente siempre ha estado presente en mi interior. Compartimos un pasado, una historia en común que nos ha unido. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que estamos juntos?

¿El destino? No lo creo. El destino fue, probablemente, el causante de que ese bendito examen me golpeara en la cabeza, provocando nuestro primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, si me lo pidieran, juraría por lo más sagrado que no es el destino el que provoca un dulce calor en mi pecho cada vez que ella me sonríe. No es el destino el que me vuelve loco con un simple movimiento.

No. El destino fue el artífice de nuestro primer encuentro. Sin embargo, el destino no nos obliga a ninguno de los dos a estar juntos.

Ella sería incapaz de renunciar al amor por nada. Yo no permitiría que algo tan etéreo e inconsistente como vidas pasadas y el destino dirigieran mi vida actual.

La amo por lo que es ahora. Una mujer bondadosa, despistada, amigable, algo torpe, dulce, inocente y con un corazón que tiene suficiente amor para repartir, incluso entre aquellos que son sus enemigos. Una mujer que ha sabido conservar todas esas cualidades aún cuando sus responsabilidades la han obligado a ver y vivir cosas horribles. Un ángel que es capaz de combinar la más dulce inocencia con la mayor de las pasiones.

El destino nos unió, pero ambos hemos tenido oportunidades de romper con él y con el pasado. Sin embargo, hemos decidido estar juntos, amarnos sin importar lo que la sociedad diga. Dejar atrás al pasado, ignorar el futuro. Vivir el "aquí" y el "ahora".

ESE es el verdadero destino, esa su auténtica misión. Te da opciones entre las cuales elegir, no crea sentimientos de la nada y te obliga a aceptarlos.

Muchos nos han dicho que lo que sentimos no es nuestro amor, sino los restos del amor que Serenity y Endimión se tuvieron. Nos han acusado de dejarnos llevar por lo establecido por la vida y ese incierto destino.

La verdad, nunca se me ha presentado alguien con el nombre "Destino" pintado en la frente, que me pusiera un puñal en el pecho y me obligase a quedarme a su lado. Y no recuero que ella me haya comentado nada.

Estamos juntos porque nos amamos. Porque constantemente nos encontrábamos y discutíamos en el establecimiento de un amigo común. Porque nos arriesgamos a nosotros mismos y a nuestras identidades y misiones para salvar al otro, aún sin saber si ese sentimiento era correspondido. Porque hemos pasado pruebas que nos impedían estar juntos, y las hemos superado.

No. Mirándola dormir a mi lado, pacífica y sonriendo en sueños, sé que nadie me obliga a estar aquí. Que el paraíso debe de ser muy parecido a este momento. Que nadie puede apartarme de ella, porque la amo y a eso no puede obligarme nadie. Porque moriría si volviera a verla morir frente a mí.

Si dicen que el destino ocasionó esto, estaré eternamente agradecido a ese ente incorpóreo que en mi camino puso a un ángel dorado y dulce que me ama por ser yo, y recibe mi amor con alegría.

Gracias, Destino, por darme tan dulce ángel para amar con todo mi corazón.

* * *

**¡Hola!Ya sé que he tardado,pero la idea me gustaba tanto que no deseaba meter la pata.Me encanta cómo me ha quedado,pero no he querido profundizar mucho porque es un tema que trataré más adelante...He querido mostrar uno de los temas más dudosos de la serie:¿por que dos personas tan distintas están juntas?He intentado mostrar que el destino NO puede crear sentimientos de la nada,eso es imposbile y,además,no creo yo que ninguno permita que nada los dirija en algo tan importante.Bueno,espero que os haya gustado este episodio,nos vemos en el siguiente.¡Besos y cuidaos mucho!**


	9. Pesadillas

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro. El sudor frío baña todo mi cuerpo, debido al terror.

Despierto de golpe, aterrorizada, y automáticamente, me llevo la mano derecha al pecho, intentando tranquilizarme.

Sólo ha sido otra pesadilla. Una más de las tantas que me han acechado durante los últimos años, desde que desperté. Pesadillas horribles, que me persiguen en mi subconsciente, y que solo aparecen cuando duermo, en mi momento más vulnerable.

Respiro fuertemente, intentando tranquilizar mis nervios. Sólo una pesadilla. Me lo repito, intentando convencerme, pero sé que es imposible. No puedo, porque son recuerdos. Resquicios en mi mente de sucesos que ya viví.

Esta noche ha sido especialmente horrible. Veía a las chicas cayendo una tras otra frente a mí, intentando parar esos horribles rayos negros. Los interceptaban con sus propios cuerpos, sacrificándose. Y él. Él me sonreía con dulzura, sacrificando de nuevo su vida por mí.

Cierro fuertemente los puños. ¿Por qué¿Por qué me acechan las pesadillas?

Es una cruel ironía. Se supone que soy una de las mujeres más poderosas del Universo. La elegida. La Mesías del bien. La luz que anima a todos. La poseedora del resplandor lunar. ¿Y bien¿De qué me sirve eso? Una y otra vez, a lo largo de los años, he tenido que ver como los seres a los que más amo eran asesinados sin piedad frente a mis ojos, sin yo poder hacer nada.

Todos los que quiero, sacrificándose por mí.

¿Qué de bueno tiene eso¡¿De que me sirve que estén muertos?! Yo los quiero vivos, conmigo. Sólo soy una inútil que, cuando ya se ve sola, utiliza su poder.

Y esos rostros. Todos los enemigos a los que he destruido. Sus rostros se me presentan en estas horribles pesadillas, riéndose en venganza de mí por haberlos destruido. Por no haber podido ayudarlos.

Odio la lucha. La violencia. Nunca me ha gustado. Pero¿acaso tengo opción? Soy una sailor, una princesa aunque no me guste aceptarlo. No puedo permitir que todo esto, el hermoso planeta en el que vivo, sea destruido. Soy conciente y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que todos mis remordimientos y frustraciones vengan a mí por las noches.

Remordimiento por matar, aunque no sean buenos y ellos hagan cosas peores. Pena por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos y darles una vida mejor.

Las lágrimas vuelven a inundar mis ojos, ante el solo pensamiento de que las reiteradas veces que mis amigas y él han muerto haya sido mi castigo por matar. Y que esas pesadillas no sean sino mi condena eterna por ellos. Castigada a sufrir en silencio una y otra noche el dolor de ver morir cruelmente a las personas que amo.

Algo se mueve a mi lado. Me vuelvo para observar al hombre que duerme pacíficamente junto a mí. Armando. El hombre que amo y que siempre amaré. Siempre sacrificándose por mí, soportando mis actitudes infantiles. Amándome.

Sonrío, aún entre lágrimas. Esto es por lo que lucho. Lucho por estos momentos, en que puedo verlo dormido con la total confianza de que yo estoy aquí. De amarlo, y recibir su amor. No cambiaría esto por nada.

Mis amigas, mis amigos, mi familia y el hombre que amo. Son mis razones de vida, aquellas que me animan a luchar. Por ellos hice, hago y haré todo. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea con tal de que todos seamos felices.

Y si ese todo incluye aterradoras pesadillas, que así sea.

* * *

**¡Hola!Ya estoy aqui de nuevo.Vais a terminar de mí hasta las narices.En fin,ya sé que éste es deprimente,pero me ha encantado.Bunny/Serena/Usagi siempre ha sido un personaje muy sentimental(tanto en el manga como en el anime),y no creo que matar a los malos(por muy malos que sean) y ver morir a sus amigas y su amado Armando la deje indiferente. He querido mostrar una forma en la que podría afectarla,dado de a ella muchas veces tambien le llegan sueños raros, pero que está dispuesta a soportarlo si es el precio de la felicidad de sus seres queridos.Espero de corazón que os haya gustado,ya que yo lo he escrito con mucho cariño.Bueno,ya nos veremos.**

**¡Disfrutad y hasta la próxima!**


	10. Nuestro tesoro

Miro a Amy con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Al ver mi sorpresa, ella simplemente sonríe y asiente dulcemente, confirmando su veredicto.

Aún en estado de shock, me levanto y empiezo a dar vueltas por la sala, hasta que finalmente me detengo frente a una ventana, fijando mis ojos azules en los jardines de palacio, cuyo cuidado está bajo mi total supervisión.

Observo a lo lejos, a un punto indefinido. Desde donde me encuentro, no puedo ver el lugar cuya imagen evoca mi imaginación, pero ni aún viéndolo, sería más real.

En mi mente, veo con total claridad los rosales perfectamente cuidados. La hierba, mullida y cortada con precisión, extendiéndose por el secreto rincón.

Armando cogiéndome por la cintura, diciéndome que me ama y quitándome poco a poco la ropa, en un momento en que sobre nosotros no pesan dos coronas ni la responsabilidad de la Galaxia. La temperatura sube, el amor inunda el aire…

La voz de Amy me saca de mis recuerdos. Empieza a darme una larga lista de recomendaciones y explicaciones médicas que ni entiendo ni escucho.

Ignorándola de nuevo, poso de forma inconciente mi mano sobre mi estómago. Una sonrisa surca mi rostro, iluminándolo de forma sorprendente. De pronto, noto un ligero calor bajo la palma de mi mano, y con la que me queda libre, tapo mi boca, en un vano intento por ocultar un gritito de felicidad y sorpresa.

Está ahí. Dentro de mí. Creciendo, inocente, tierna, linda.

Aquella que se llevará lo que me queda de corazón. Mi hija. La hija que mi amado Armando y yo creamos simplemente con nuestro amor.

Me giro y, tras hacerle prometer a Amy que me guardaría el secreto de momento, salgo de la sala de médicos del palacio rumbo al jardín.

Quiero que el primero en enterarse sea él. Deseo con toda mi alma compartir con mi esposo la felicidad que siento, la dicha ante este milagro.

Deseo que él sea el primero en enterarse, pero siempre se ha dicho que las embarazadas poseen una luz especial. Seguramente, cualquiera de las chicas lo descubrirá en cuanto me vean.

Sin embargo, quiero compartir la noticia con él. Sé que se pondrá feliz, pues esta pequeña que crece en mi interior es la prueba de nuestro amor, su culminación.

Rini.

Nuestra hija.

Nuestro más grande tesoro.

* * *

**¡Hola!Aqui estoy de nuevo.No me extenderé mucho,simplemente pedir perdón de corazón por no haber subido nada de esta historia desde hace mucho tiempo,pero he tenido muchísimos problemas.Además de lo que acabáis de leer,tengo escritos otros tres "Momentos" que iré publicando a lo largo de la próxima semana.Por favor,esto es MUY IMPORTANTE:id a mi perfil,allí daré ciertas explicaciones.De nuevo,gracias por leer mis historias y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	11. Única

Abro la puerta con cuidado. No es momento de entrar, pero no puedo resistir el impulso. En absoluto silencio, alumbrada únicamente por la luz de la luna, me dirijo al fondo de la habitación, donde la luz plateada ilumina mi más grande tesoro.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, me asomo para verla, y noto como, irremediablemente, mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa que sólo alguien en mis mismas condiciones podría entender.

Frente a mí, sonriendo, se encuentra mi niña. La observo dormir dulce, tranquila e inocente, confiando en que él y yo la cuidaremos, con la certeza de ello.

Sonrío.

Muchos sintieron curiosidad al verla por primera vez, tan peculiar. Ni siquiera mis amigas más cercanas, ni sus camaradas, se han atrevido a preguntar directamente cuál puede ser la razón de esa diferencia.

Es hermosa. Su tierna cabecita está cubierta por una diminuta mata de pelo rosa, y sus ojos, cerrados ahora por el sueño, son del más hermoso rubí que existe.

Muchos, en silencio, se preguntan cómo puede ser que tenga esas características físicas, viéndonos a su padre y a mí. Nadie sabe realmente por qué. ¿Por qué no heredó nuestros ojos azules¿Por que su pelo no es rubio como sol, o negro como las profundidades del espacio?

No, nadie sabe, ni remotamente, la razón de su aspecto. Ninguno de nuestros allegados recuerdan ya esos lejanos tiempos, sólo los recuerdos más imprescindibles continúan habitando sus memorias.

Únicamente él y yo los recordamos ya. Los antiguos reyes de la tierra. Sus padres.

Esa es la clave.

Recuerdo a la madre de mi amado como si la hubiese visto ayer por última vez. Su cabello rojo como el fuego la hacían reconocible, por encima incluso de su porte.

Todos se extrañan de que mi hija no haya heredado de mi familia más que el símbolo que la identifica cómo heredera, y de la de Armando no haya heredado nada. Es normal.

La mira y no entiendo como no pueden saberlo. Es mi hija. Es el fruto del profundo amor que hay entre Armando y yo.

Noto que unos brazos rodean mi cintura, y la cabeza de Armando se apoya sobre mi hombro. En su rostro, el mismo embeleso que se refleja en el mío.

No es la heredera del Milenio de Plata. No es la próxima gobernante de Illusión. Es Rini.

Porque es nuestra hija.

Porque es mi tesoro.

Porque ella es _única_.


	12. Resignación

Es hermosa.

La veo, frente a mí, sonriendo con toda la pureza que habita en ella, y que consigue derretir hasta los corazones más fríos.

El vestido blando que lleva se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola más hermosa de lo que ya es.

Sonríe, avanzando hacia el altar. Jamás la había visto tan feliz. Recuerdo cuando lloraba durante la batalla contra Galaxia. Me mataba el corazón verla así, sufriendo.

Y ahora, por fin vuelve a sonreír.

Sin embargo, me duele que esa sonrisa no sea para mí. Que nunca en su corazón hubiera más que una profunda amistad por mí. Que en su corazón y en su alma esté forjado con sangre el nombre de aquel que la espera en el altar.

Muchos en mi lugar, lo odiarían. Planearían mil y una formas de sacarlo de su vida, para conseguir el amor de esa joven; un amor que, según me han contado, muchos antes que yo han intentado conquistar.

Sin embargo, no puedo. No soy capaz de odiar a ese hombre. Por supuesto que me duele el hecho de que sea a él a quien dirige sus miradas, que él sea el motivo de sus sonrisas, y que sólo a él esté dedicado es brillo en sus ojos que me encandiló.

No puedo odiarlo. Siempre supe que ella lo amaba, y a pesar de yo ser famoso, atractivo y rico, eso no cambiaría. Sólo cuando mencionaban su nombre sus ojos volvían a la vida. El dolor era palpable en su mirada, pero también el profundo amor que sentía por él.

Yo jamás puede ni podré hacerla feliz. Él es el hombre de su vida, aquel que ella escogió de entre todos aquellos que pretendieron robarle el corazón.

Me rompe el corazón ver que le sonríe con amor a ese hombre, que es a él a quien entrega su cuerpo y su alma. Sin embargo, si amas de verdad a alguien, deseas su felicidad antes que la tuya propia.

Si Chiba es quién puede hacerla feliz, me voy satisfecho; recogiendo los pedazos de mi corazón, pero satisfecho.

Cuando llega el momento, sonrío, le estrecho a él la mano y a ella la abrazo, intentando no tener demasiado contacto.

Escondo mi dolor tras una sonrisa y unas bromas. Cuando ella no me mira, clavo mis ojos en los de Chiba, y él puede leer con toda claridad el mensaje, asintiendo.

"Hazla feliz"

Me he resignado a que tu corazón le pertenece, que siempre fue así y siempre así será. Sólo resignación, junto a un profundo deseo de esta lejana estrella.

"Sé feliz Bunny, y recuerda que siempre seré tu amigo Seiya. Sé feliz por los dos. Nadie se lo merece más que tu."

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!No me voy a enrrollar mucho,sólo decir que tenia unas ganas inmensas de escribir esto.No tengo muy clara mi opinion sobre Seiya;si lo tomamos como un adolescente normal,me hace gracia que intente conquistar a Bunny;si lo tomamos como un guerrero,no lo trago.Espero que os haya gustado y que a las fans del cantante,quedéis satisfechas.**

**¡Besos y nos vemos en la proxima!**


	13. Ángel perdido

El local está completamente lleno. Tras sentarme en una mesa en la cual estoy oculto a la vista de quien esté en el escenario, observo con atención a la mujer que sube.

Sigue tan hermosa como la recuerdo. Su largo pelo rubio cae como una cascada sobre un insinuante vestido naranja oscuro. Cuando se coloca frente al micrófono, puedo volver a ver sus ojos azules.

La música empieza a sonar, y un canto de sirena llega hasta mis oídos. Todas las personas presentes en ese karaoke se quedan embobadas mirándola, embelesados con esa voz angelical que posee.

Nunca quise reconocer su talento, intentaba quitármela de encima a toda costa. Tiempo después, cuando llevo sin verla años, es cuando aprecio su talento y me doy cuenta de su valía. Y no hablo sólo de la música.

Todos los hombres de la sala la miran. Su cuerpo atrae toda la atención, y su voz la conserva. Es hechizante oírla cantar, representar a la perfección la letra de la canción, cuyo tema trata, cómo es usual, del amor. Que casualidad¿no?

La melodía empieza a bajar, y su voz va perdiendo poco a poco fuerza, convirtiéndose en un dulce susurro hasta que finalmente, termina la última sílaba al mismo tiempo que desaparece la música.

El público se levanta emocionado de sus asientos, aplaudiendo con tal fuerza que parece que sus manos vayan a partirse.

La veo bajar del escenario y, en un acto de valentía, me levanto para ir a buscarla.

No es en absoluto difícil ubicarla, con ese brillante pelo rubio. Agradece con una luminosa sonrisa los aplausos.

Decido acercarme a ella antes de perder el valor pero, cuando sólo no separan un par de metros, veo cómo un hombre muy alto y con el pelo plateado la abraza por la cintura y le susurra algo al oído.

La sangre me hierve, pero no puedo moverme del sitio al observar la escena que sigue.

Ella se vuelve con una sonrisa y puedo apreciar que su rostro está cubierto por el rubor. Él le sonríe, y ella se tira a sus brazos.

Cuando veo cómo sus labios se unen en un beso, que sólo podría dar la diosa del amor, noto como la sangre se me hiela en las venas y mi corazón se para, para después partirse en mil pedazos.

La observo sonreír a ese hombre, y comprendo que ahora, su voz sólo le pertenece a él. Que es a él a quién ha consagrado su elemento.

Dejo unas cuantas monedas en la barra, y salgo del karaoke. Sólo pensamiento cruza y atormenta mi mente.

"La perdiste por idiota, Yaten. Su voz angelical ya no canta para ti.Has perdido a ese ángel para siempre."

* * *

**¡Hola!Bueno,se que los dos ultimos han sido melancolicos y muy tristes,bastante fuera de mi estilo,pero no pude resistirme;es algo que me moria por tratar.En fin,espero que os hayan gustado,y solo me queda recordaros que no me veréis el pelo hasta Junio(no os caigais de la silla al saltar¿ok?).Fuera de bromas,espero veros pronto,y que los siguientes "Momentos",aunque tarden en llegar,os gusten tanto como estos.**

**¡Besos y nos vemos en Junio!**


End file.
